Frozen - The Turn
by Austin.Baker888
Summary: One-off. Slight warning. Emotional roller coaster. I tried to capture the depth of Elsa's despair. I can't easily imagine a worse fate then hers. I also tried to give a more concrete reason for Anna's parents not telling her about Elsa's powers. Don't worry there's a happy ending.


**Just a couple a notes before we launch into this emotional roller coaster. That's the first note, read with caution, emotional breakdown probable. I tried to capture the depth of Elsa's despair, I mean, I can't think of anything worse than what she went through because of a curse she was born with. (The curse is a given... for now, that's another story) I also tried to create a more concrete reason why Anna's parents told her nothing about Elsa's powers for no good reason. That was a huge plot hole in the movie. **

**I named it The Turn as a tribute and metaphor to _The Prestige _**

**The Father's real name is Agdar but that's so rough and harsh. Duncan is better on the eyes and ears.**

**Enough notes..:**

The Turn

"Daddy can we go play outside?"

"Sweetheart you played for three hours this afternoon."

"But the sky's awake, so I'm awake!"

"The sky will still be there in the morning and so will the snow."

"But-"

"Listen the faster you fall asleep the sooner the morrow will come."

"Oh I never thought of that! Goodnight daddy!"

Anna threw herself onto the pillow and pretended to snore. Duncan chuckled and gazed at his daughter. He frowned. He should tell her. Not yet, not while she is so happy. Besides the troll had forbidden him to tell of Elsa's powers to Anna or else the frozen impurity might resurface. But Duncan knew the misery in keeping secrets and he didn't want that to happen to Anna. His spirit dropping he touched Anna's shoulder and whispered her name.

Anna turned over sleepily "Huh, what is it daddy?"

"Anna, there is something very important I need to tell you." He tried to make his expression as serious as possible. "Your sister has powers. Dangerous powers. She can hurt you but know this.

Only love can thaw a frozen heart."

She blinked her big turquoise eyes at him, transfixed.

Duncan exhaled. "Remember this well. It may save a life one day."

He patted her head and got up towards the door. He paused thinking about what he had done. "Oh and Anna? Don't tell your sister this. Ever. Don't mention her powers either. Understand?"

Duncan chose his words carefully, knowing their impact. "She won't understand if you tell her. You need to show her. Show her through your actions that love can thaw a frozen heart."

She nodded solemnly, any hint of a smile gone.

He smiled at her. "Don't forget you're waking up early tomorrow for the snow right? Get some sleep."

The smile returned and she rolled over. A patch of her hair fell down as she did and revealed a strand of white.

Duncan froze. He hoped he hadn't made a huge mistake. He frowned again concerned, shut the door, and darkness took the room.

* * *

><p><em>(This scene happens in place of the frozen lake scene where Anna sacrifices herself for Elsa. Instead of running out onto the lake, Elsa escapes and runs inward into the castle. After eluding the guards she climbs a tower and comes out onto the castle wall where she begins to despair.)<em>

The snow howls wide on my city tonight (looks out over Arendelle covered in snow and ice)

There's nothing to be seen. (The wind blows through the castle town)

The kingdom is almost frozen (Camera on Elsa's despairing face)

And it looks like I'm the Queen (Hand on chest then turns and walks to the edge of the wall)

The Ice grows sharper (Shies away from the keep wall, icicles growing out from it)

I can feel the cold inside

Couldn't keep it in (Steps on foot on castle wall Elsa down)

Heaven knows I've tried (Elsa ground up)

Nowhere to run (Panorama circling shot)

Nowhere to hide

You will always

Hide from what's inside

No one is near

No one can hear

Me scream

* * *

><p><em>I can't do it. It's all my fault. The kingdom will freeze. Anna will freeze. It's all my fault. I can't do anything. The whole world will freeze!<em>

_I have to do it. The edge is so close. The wind wants me to fall. The snow does too probably. It's the only way. I'll be free. They'll be free. Free from me. The Snow Queen. It must be done. It must be done. It must be done. _

"Elsa!"

Tears appeared in Elsa's eyes as she grimaced in despair. _Not her. Why? Anyone in Arendelle but her. Not now. Why does she persist? _

Elsa turned. "Don't come any closer!" She yelled. The wind and snow died immediately. Silence crushed the space like a five ton blanket. Anna stood before her in the door of the keep, leaning on the doorway. Her hair was almost completely white. Her skin was much the same. Elsa couldn't remember her looking as awful as she did now. She could only imagine the pain she was in. More tears came to her face as Elsa knew that she had done this to her. _Oh Anna. Why did she come?_

"Elsa." Anna spoke evenly, looking her straight in the eye. "You don't have to do this."

"I do have to do this Anna. My death will end the curse. Arendelle will have spring again." She looked over the edge. "And the world will finally be rid of the Snow Queen."

"You don't know that." Anna quickly responded. She shoved herself off the doorpost and limped toward Elsa "Your- your death could make the curse permanent, with no way to stop it."

Elsa flinched as she knew in the back of her mind that she could be right. She paused. Her next words were choked with sadness.

"What choice do I have Anna? I can't fight this. I can't do this all by myself."

"You don't have to Elsa!" Anna argued now two paces from her. "I'm right here and have been right here for your whole life. All you had to do was open the door."

Elsa stepped back, afraid of hurting her again. "Anna I-"

Anna reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked her dead in the eyes. Stubborn determination and intense compassion were crystal clear in those turquoise eyes, despite the pain of her heart slowly freezing.

"I don't care what you do to me Elsa. I'm your sister, and if you need help, if you need anything, I'm right here. Right by your side to the very end. No matter the trouble."

Elsa looked down at her hand and her heart dropped to see that it was frozen solid. _No!_ Her horror grew as she watched the ice creep up her arm. _No no NO!_

"Anna your hand!" She squeaked.

Anna paid no attention and kept her fierce eye contact. "I know you can do this because I believe in you. I know your heart isn't frozen and mine sure isn't. We can do this together, as sisters, as friends, as one!"

"Anna!" the ice had spread all across her body and was reaching her neck. _Please!_ Anna grabbed Elsa's arm. "Look at me!" she commanded. Elsa forced a look into those intense eyes.

"I love you Elsa. And I'm not going to let you suffer to save my own skin. I won't stop trying to save you until you are completely restored, with or without powers and God help me I'll do it until my last breath!"

Elsa felt tears streaming down her face as the gravity of her love finally started to get through to her; and also that her last breath might be very soon. Her hair was completely white and the ice had started to crawl across her cheek.

"Anna please!" Elsa sobbed.

"I love you Elsa. I love you!" She yelled, crying now too. The ice had consumed everything but her face. Elsa couldn't bear it. _Stop it! Stop it! _Her heart was screaming in denial.

Suddenly something flashed in those eyes. Something changed. She looked even deeper into Elsa and spoke, softer than she had been speaking. "Love can thaw a frozen-" And then the worst thing Elsa could imagine happened. Anna's eyes crystallized into ice. Anna was no more, nothing but a statue of frozen water on the walls of a castle in a land doomed to a fate of eternal ice and snow.

And it was all her fault.

Elsa broke. She screamed in agony, tears flowing. She threw herself over Anna and wept bitterly. She sobbed, then screamed, then sobbed harder, then screamed longer, her body convulsing with anguish all the while. She was grieved far beyond what she thought possible. She was hurt to the core. Anna was everything she cared about. And she had killed her. An accident but she had killed her nonetheless. And that made it worse. She killed her without even meaning to. She had that little control over her curse. Her terrible, torturous curse. She had a passing thought that this must be what Hell is like.

_NOOOOOOOO! ANNNNAAAAAAAA! I'm sorry I'm so so so so so so sorryyyyyyy! WHY?! WHY ME?! WHY HER?! WHY?! ANNAAAAAAAA! WHY DID SHE LOVE ME?! SHE WOULD'VE BEEN HERE RIGHT NOW IF SHE HAD JUST STAYED AWAY! I WOULD'VE BEEN GONE AND EVERYTHING WOULD BE OKAY! BUT I KILLED HER! AAAAAAANNNNNNNAAAAAA!_

She had been weeping so hard she didn't notice movement until she felt the warmth of her neck. With a heart wrenching jerk she pulled back and looked at her face.

It was a miracle! The ice was melting! Slowly but surely color was returning to her face. Her eyes slowly faded into their beautiful blue; they seemed more vibrant than ever before.

"Elsa?" She whispered blinking. Elsa never thought she would here that voice again.

"ANNA!" She screeched her voice cracking and threw her arms around her again. She hugged her for a very long time, as hard as she could, occasionally kissing her all over, crying once more but this time with a joy she had never thought possible, especially after her lowest, darkest point.

"Elsa." Anna gasped through tears. "You're warm!" And she could hear her smile as she spoke. That brought a fresh flow of tears, tears of thankfulness and even more joy. She hugged Anna harder. _Thank you. Thank you whoever you are that brought back my sister. You have my undying, neverending thanks from the bottom of my heart of hearts. You have blessed me beyond compare, even though I had to go through Hell to get here. It was worth it. I love her so much. _She ran out of tears eventually and simply rocked in Anna's arms sobbing occasionally. She never, never wanted to let go.

Suddenly she realized the sun was shining and the white of the snow was gone. She looked up and gasped weakly.

Every ounce of snow had disappeared leaving the grass covered hills, multicolored tapestries and sparkling silvery stones of the castle. It's as if everything were singing. Even the very air looked brighter.

"Anna what..? how..?" She said weakly pulling back and looking at her.

"Like I said," She said with tear swollen eyes. "Love will thaw a frozen heart. It was a prophecy told when I was healed of your powers as a baby. Father told me afterwards and told me not to tell you. He said you wouldn't get it unless I showed you. And that's what I've been trying to do this whole time." She smiled her signature silly smile, a smile which shot a ray of light and warmth through whomever it was directed to.

Not being able to cry anymore Elsa laughed. Anna a bit shocked laughed too. And they laughed for good long while. Elsa had never been happier.


End file.
